Pokémon GO Week in Korea
, 2017 | end-date = November , 2017 | previous = Halloween | next = Global Catch Challenge }} |-| 2018= , 2018 | end-date = September , 2018 | previous = Ultra Bonus Event | next = Psychic Spectacular }} |-| 2019= , 2018 | end-date = May , 2018 | previous = | next = }}}} Pokémon GO Week in Korea is a recurring, regional event exclusive for . It is very similar to the Pokémon GO Safari Zone. 2017 Event For the duration of this event, Trainers all throughout South Korea found more Pokémon appearing across the country in Pokémon GO. In Seoul, Trainers were able to battle the Legendary Birds across the city. These Legendary Pokémon did not appear in Raid Battles at the Gyms near Lotte World Mall, but there was a special treat in store for those who visited the area. Trainers at Lotte World Mall had a unique opportunity to encounter Mr. Mime and Unown. Pokémon GO Events Update–Europe, Korea, and Japan. Pokémon GO Live. Retrieved on 2017-11-03. Features * Increased spawns of various Pokémon including Kanto- and Johto-region Starter Pokémon, Vulpix, Machop, Chansey, Scyther, Snorlax, Lapras, Dratini, Mareep, Larvitar and Miltank. * Increased spawnrate of shiny Magikarp and Pikachu. * European region-exclusive Pokémon — Mr. Mime, available to be caught in the wild. * Legendary Raid Battles featuring Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, and Lugia. * Increased spawnrate of Unown in forms of letters E, L, O, S, and U, which spell "SEOUL". 2018 Event Year later again, for the time of the event, Trainers all throughout South Korea found more Pokémon appearing across the country in Pokémon GO. Additionally between September and , 2018, rare Pokémon happened to appear more frequently in Seoul and there was opportunity to encounter unusual Pokémon such as Tropius and Unown around the Lotte Department Store, Jasmil Store & Lotte World Mall.Pokémon GO Week in Korea!. Pokémon GO Live. Retrieved on 2018-10-11. Features * Increased spawns of various Pokémon throughout South Korea. * Increased spawnrate of rare Pokémon in Seoul, including Shellder, Aerodactyl, Trapinch and Feebas. * African region-exclusive Pokémon — Tropius, available to be caught in the wild. * Increased spawnrate of Unown in forms of letters C, E, H, K, O, S, U, which spell "CHUSEOK".Unown letters in Week in Korea spell "CHUSEOK" r/TheSilphRoad. Retrieved on 2018-10-11. Gallery Promotional pictures Following promotional pictures were published by creators of the game across their social media channels. Pokémon GO Week in Korea Logo.png | Logo of Week in Korea event Week in Korea 2017.png | Week in Korea 2017 banner Week in Korea 2018.png | Week in Korea 2018 banner 2019 Event Features * Boosted Pokemon spawns at Starfield Hanam and Starfield COEX * Boosted Growlithe, Wailmer, Solrock, Corsola and Unown spawns * Shiny Combee may appearPokemon Go Week in Korea just got announced. /r/TheSilphRoad. Retrieved on 2019-04-25."Pokémon GO" 'Week in Korea' 이벤트가 작년에 이어 돌아옵니다!. Pokémon GO Live - Korea. Retrieved on 2019-04-25. References External links *Reports on Pokémon GO Week in Korea 2017 event on Pokémon GO Hub Category:Events Category:Regional events Category:2017 events Category:2018 events Category:Seasonal events